


If I'm Arthur

by CreamMoon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Growing Up Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreamMoon/pseuds/CreamMoon
Summary: They played Merlin and Arthur when they were small, because Merlin was well,actuallynamed Merlin, and if there was a Merlin there should be an Arthur to match.





	If I'm Arthur

They played Merlin and Arthur when they were small, because Merlin was well, _actually_ named Merlin, and if there was a Merlin there should be an Arthur to match.

The name sort of stuck, or well, not so much stuck as Merlin never chose to stop calling Arthur "Arthur", so eventually it wasn't just Merlin calling Arthur that in the school yard.

In secondary school Arthur started to ask to be called the nickname by new friends. Merlin played at calling Arthur "Wart" for a time, feeling the need to differentiate himself from the crowd of friends that now called Arthur "Arthur".

One day, late in their Sixth form studies, Arthur looked up at him, teeth worrying a full bottom lip, turning it pinker than before. The library was quiet, and they were hard at work, but Merlin always had time for Arthur.

"...Merlin?"

"Yes Arthur?" He asked, eyes already off the page and on Arthur, having noticed the attention from the start.

"... if... say if I really am... really am an Arthur..." The sentence was labored, a clear struggle there. "Would that be okay?"

Merlin's lashes fluttered, blinking a few times as he mulled over the thought, idly taking in Arthur's features.

Once long hair had been cropped short for the first time just after they both turned ten. Arthur had abandoned make up as soon as Morgana had stopped her extravagant experimentation, and had removed the studs that Uther had gifted her to let the holes close just the year before. He smiled faintly at the memories, tracking other moments along with them. Arthur joining a footie team, Arthur pursuing girls... It was a nice feeling, knowing Arthur had been there all along.

"...Merlin?"

Blinking rapidly he noticed the wetness of Arthur's eyes, flailing briefly before snapping a hand across the table, cradling the hand that had gone limp around the pen it held. He smiled again.

"I'd look stupid if I had a problem calling you by your name."

The blonde blinked back the tears and smiled brightly back, letting out a shaky little laugh. "Right... But it's not the first time someone would accuse you of being slow witted."

Quietly Arthur turned h- _his_ hand over, tracing his palm gently as another look overcame his face, Merlin's own feeling hot at the look.

"Is this okay?" He whispered, sounding about half as scared as he had been with the last question. The longing that had coiled deep within Merlin sprang up, and he laced their fingers together with a soft laugh, unendingly thrilled.

"It's perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> Had a random plotbunny for trans!Arthur and had to get it out there before I lost the train of thought.


End file.
